


Music on Your Fingers

by SirFromSiri



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Violins, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirFromSiri/pseuds/SirFromSiri
Summary: Changbin sees weird marks on Felix's fingertips and finds out that they're from playing violin.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Music on Your Fingers

They’re in Felix’s room after school, lying on the floor with open but untouched textbooks in front of them. The afternoon sun filters through the window and draws harsh squares of light and shadow around them. Felix’s face is illuminated, highlighting his freckles and making his eyes sparkle. Felix suddenly reaches out and pokes Changbin’s cheek.

Changbin leans away with a slight smile on his face. “Why’s your finger so pointy?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” he asks.

“Your finger feels sharp... or something.”

“I don’t get it,” Felix laughs.

Changbin sits up and takes his left hand. It’s warm from laying in the sun. He brings Felix’s fingers closer to his face to inspect them. Then he gently runs his own fingers over them. There are strange rough dents at the tips of his fingers, most prominent on his pointer finger. Dry skin randomly peels and sticks up around them in some places.

Changbin frowns, “What happened?”

“Oh, that’s just from violin,” Felix says, “Like when I press the strings.”

“You play violin?” Changbin stares. He still hasn’t let go of Felix’s hand.

“Yeah. I just started. It wasn’t that long ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Changbin gasps.

“I don’t know. It never came up,” he shrugs. “Do you want me to play for you?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Felix blushes and starts speaking faster, “I mean, it’s probably gonna sound really bad. I’m not that good yet. I don’t even know why I offered. Are you sure you want to hear?”

“Of course. I don’t care if it doesn’t sound good, although I’m sure it’ll sound great. I’d be much worse than you,” Changbin smiles.

“Okay,” Felix nervously tugs his sleeves over his hands. “Wait, let me go get it.”

He stands and disappears out the door. Changbin hears another door open and a quiet crashing noise.

“Nothing happened!” he squeaks. Changbin is sure Felix is blushing even harder now. He hides a smile, even though no one else is around to see it.

Eventually, Felix comes back with a black case in his hand and sits down on the floor. He unzips it and pulls the lid back.

“One of my zippers broke,” Felix says, “Like… maybe two days ago? So now I have to use only this one. It’s kind of annoying.” He removes the cloth covering his violin and takes it out. Then he flips it over and slides something onto the back near the bottom.

“What’s that?” Changbin asks.

“Oh, it’s a shoulder rest. It’s so I can balance the violin better, I guess, and to make it more comfortable. See?” He quickly lifts if up into position to demonstrate. “Without it, the violin would just slide everywhere.”

Changbin nods. He watches as Felix flips a latch in the lid and pulls out the bow. He starts twisting something at the very bottom of it.

“That’s to tighten it, the hair or whatever this is called,” Felix explains.

He gives his violin strings an experimental strum, then shrugs. “Sounds good enough. Oh, also, my G string is so annoying. I replaced it once, but I think this one is getting messed up again. The pitch changes if you change the volume. Ugh,” he shudders.

“Your… g string?” Changbin asks, looking slightly horrified.

“Yeah, this string. It plays a G,” Felix plucks the string on the left. “What about it?”

“Oh, um okay. It’s nothing,” Changbin flushes.

“Anyways, I’ll play now. Sorry for rambling,” Felix looks nervous again. He straightens his back and carefully lifts the violin onto his shoulder. The first note of the song sounds as he drags the bow across the string. 

Changbin’s breath catches in his throat. The music itself isn’t exactly magical, but Felix definitely is. He looks so relaxed and peaceful and vulnerable in a way that Changbin has never seen before. A soft smile dances across his lips, contrasting the focus in his eyes. His gaze is fixed on his fingers, which move quickly and precisely across the strings. His eyelashes cast long shadows on his cheeks. This is his element. This is what he’s supposed to do. Changbin suddenly feels extremely grateful to be able to see Felix like this.

The notes are not always in tune, and some of them squeak and clunk together awkwardly. Felix scrunches his eyebrows together when this happens. The way he plays is imperfect, but alluring all the same.

The piece comes to an end with a sudden screech of the strings. Felix winces and tries not to laugh.

“Oops,” he giggles, “My hands are really small, so it’s hard for my pinky to reach. Also, I have to skip one of the strings near this part and I always accidentally hit it.” 

“You look happy,” Changbin suddenly points out.

“What?”

“When you play, you look really… at peace, and stuff.” Changbin motions awkwardly.

Felix ducks his head and stares at his feet, “Oh.”

They fall silent for a couple of seconds. Changbin shifts to fidget with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Does it hurt?” Changbin asks.

“Does what hurt?”

“Your fingers,” he clarifies.

“Um, a little bit, but it’s not bad. If my fingers hurt, it means I’ve been practicing, so it actually feels kind of good,” he smiles.

“Okay, well, be careful,” Changbin mutters.

Felix laughs, “It’s not like I’m playing with knives. I’ll be fine, Changbin.”

Changbin hides his face in his hands. “Don’t make fun of me!”

Felix pats his head reassuringly.

“Anyways, do you want me to play something else?” he asks eagerly. Changbin is glad to see him more confident in himself now.

He nods. How could he not? If playing violin makes Felix this obviously content, he would sit here for all eternity just to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
